Hanyou meet Hanyou
by Fly Girl 25
Summary: A female hanyou? How will she stir with Inuyasha and the gang? Do her and Inu know each other? Will relationships be formed? Between who and who? so many questions.. why am i asking u? pleez R&R! new 'fixed up' version!
1. Something is Coming

Helloo all! Okay, this is the fixed up version... heh. I had some troubles with it at first. Yes! This is my first fanfic EVER!! So I hope you like it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She watched them innocently grazing. Heh. I am so smart! She thought to herself. She sighed watching. Mother nature. The world. Everything always continued to amaze her... even herself! Okay lets not get to full of myself here... she thought, I should act while I have them in one place. She moved along the branch and cricked the knots out of her back. Katsu followed close behind, as she got into pouncing position.  
  
"Kagoommmee" Shippo whined... "Where are we going?? This forest is never ending!"  
  
"We were going to the village" Kagome replied, "but your right Shippo, from the looks of it we are never going to get out of this twisted forest!!" She glared at Inuyasha. "Maybe if someone would wake up back there..."  
  
"Inuyasha has been acting weird all day!" Shippo whispered.  
  
"Indeed", Miroku said, butting in from nowhere. "It would appear he is lost in thought..."  
  
"Kind of unusual for Inuyasha." Sango added.  
  
Yadda yadda yadda Inuyasha thought to himself. There they go striking up another conversation about me. Do they really not realize that I can hear them by now?? He growled under his breath. So he was a little pissed. So what. Couldn't they just leave him be? That damn Koga had gotten on his nerves again. Mostly his stupid comments about him being a half-breed. They were finally really getting to him. Now it seemed that whenever someone said something to him, they were mentioning it. He couldn't take it any longer! He just wanted t-----  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! WAKE UP!! Hellloooooooo!" Shippo was on top of his head, hanging in front of his face, now knocking on his forehead, "is anybody home in there?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl. He grabbed Shippo by the tail and dangled him upside down in front of his face. "Damnit kitsune, I'm just thinking alright??"  
  
"That's what's so weird!!" Shippo exclaimed  
  
Inuyasha gave him a look.  
  
"Alright, alright! Seesh you don't have to get so moody all the time. Mutt face."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him in shock "What did you say??"  
  
Shippo gasped, not realizing that he had repeated that phrase that he had picked up from Koga aloud. "Uh uh no... nothing!! I said.. I said butt face?" Whaaa!!!!!! That's not any better!!!! Shippo screamed to himself. "I, I mean, Fun Face!!!!!!! Yeah that's it Fun face!!"  
  
"That's not what said" Inuyasha growled back, with a scary look in his eyes. "I think its time to teach you a lesson you little -"he said, raising the squirming kitsune over his head, as if to slam into the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome exclaimed, "Just what do you think you're doing?! He didn't mean it! Put him down this moment!"  
  
Inuyasha did not seem to be listening.  
  
"Inuyasha, I said now!" "INU-YASHA SIT!!!!!!"  
  
"augh!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground instantly releasing his tight grasp on Shippo.  
  
"Yeah! That's what you get you big bully!" Shippo remarked, and he punched Inuyasha's head a few times to get his point across.  
  
Ughhhhhhh. Damn Shippo. Stupid wretch. My whole head is spinning now. What is this its like I'm shaking? Inuyasha looked up a little. No. "The ground is shaking!" Inuyasha said trying to get up. His senses were still a little dazed and he could not tell what was coming. Birds flew and called out of trees in front of them.  
  
"Something is coming!" Sango shouted  
  
"And fast!" Miroku added  
  
Damnit. We can't get out in time Inuyasha thought, as he reached for his Tetsuiga.  
  
They all braced themselves.  
  
Sorry if its kind of short, but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter! I love cliffys! Please R&R! I really want reviews!! Well. Until next time... ^-^ 


	2. Attack of the Crazy Mutant Deer

Kay, I'm back with Chapter 2 yah!!! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this program... Thank you inuyashafan65 for your review!! I'm sorry it took me this long to update... I have only about 2 percent initiative in my body...its sad... but n.e ways, on with the show!!

O wait! LoL--- one more thing- "talking", 'thinking', (side note), ((sound effect)) got it? KK

Disclaimer: And no, I sadly do not own Inu Yasha... ((tear, tear))

She gracefully leapt from branch to branch following the strange creatures. She had never seen them before lately. They must be just a random mix of breeds, possibly demon and animal. She was just surprised how many of them there were. These creatures liked to stay in herds unlike the common dear. She didn't know how the village would react to them, so she thought it best to chase them away. Maybe even pick one off to see how they go down. She swooped down lower on the twisted branches that made up this forest. She was getting ready to pick one off when—

"The hell?"

She saw an odd little mix of humans standing directly in front of the herd! They were headed straight for them! They would never get out of the way in time! Damn! They'll be trampled for sure.

With a grunt she picked up speed and leapt branches trying to catch up to the front of the herd. When she did she took a humongous leap, black cloak swooping all around her, and landed on one foot on the head of the herd leader.

For a moment time stood still.

She found herself staring into the most beautiful golden eyes.

They themselves were staring into to her large green eyes.

The moment ended and she leapt back into the air as high as she could. She looked beneath herself and watched the creatures scatter in ever which direction in utter shock and terror. The people she had just saved were safe, and seemed to be a little dazed. She noticed that the eyes belonged to a silver haired boy.

She landed on a treetop and perched there for a moment.

"Katsu!" She hissed. "come on! Lets go." '_Oh wait. Go where exactly?' _She thought to herself. '_Those damn creatures have scattered in every direction'. _She sighed._ 'Might as well let them recollect themselves before starting the chase again' _She thought. She leapt down to the ground, and let her mind wander...

She found herself thinking about the boy.

Meanwhile... The gang has collected themselves and is still heading towards the village.

"Just what in the hell were those creatures?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"smelled like a mix of things". Inuyasha replied. "I smelled mostly demon and deer."

"hmm."

"more importantly, what was that thing that landed right in front of you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "all I could see was black surrounding it, and piercing green eyes."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "I really don't know. I couldn't smell anything coming off whatever it was."

"Are you sure your sense of smell was just not merely dazed from Lady Kagome's 'sit' command?" Myoga asked, popping out of Inuyasha's silvery mane.

"What the?" Inuyasha mumbled, obviously confused on when Myoga had showed up. "Yes, I'm sure, because I could smell those other creatures fine."

"very peculiar..." Myoga mumbled, heading back into the mane.

"Well" Kagome concluded, "whatever it was, it saved us from that herd of crazy mutant deer."

"Feh."

"Or maybe 'IT' actually started the stampede itself" an unknown female voice said. (Oooo...)

InuYasha jolted around to his right violently, resting his hand on Tetsuiga. He was shocked that he had not sensed anyone beside him, and even more curious when he saw whom it was. Dawdling beside him on low twisted branches were the piercing green eyes, surrounded by a black cape like blanket that surrounded the owners face and covered their entire body. Following behind the mysterious creature was a fire cat just a little bit larger than Kirara.

"Eek!" Shippo squealed, and ran behind Kagome's leg.

"Y-you...?" Sango stuttered. "You started that stampede, why?"

"I have my reasons" the she creature responded coyly and continued shakily balancing on a thinner branch. Kirara shyly took a step in front of Sango and cocked her head at the other fire cat... "Doesn't matter anyways" The she creature concluded "I saved ya didn't I?"

"What are you?!" InuYasha demanded gruffly taking a step closer

"What am I, what are you?" the she creature in black asked and paused to stare at InuYasha. "Hmm." She grasped the branch with all fours and leaned in to examine him more closely.

"Eh...." - -; "grrr"

"Yellow eyes, doggy ears, silver hair, fangs..." she listed as her eyes searched his face, and then dropping lower "long claws... human like body?" She then popped her face even closer to his looking deep in his eyes, ((sniff )) (yes... she smells him...) "You're a half breed!!!" She concluded unusally happily and loudly.

InuYasha's ears twitched forward and then backward in the 'angry' position, as a deep growl emitted from his throat. Kagome giggled. "Yah, what of it?" InuYasha accused.

"N-nothing!" The she creature responded in surprise and jolted backwards into the safety of the twisted braches.

"InuYasha" Kagome half sighed out his name "Would you cut it out? No one cares if you are a half breed"

"Stay out of it bitch!!"

"InuYasha!"

"Shut up Monk!"

"What's so bad about mutt face anyways?"

"Would all of you shut up?!"

The strange group in front of her broke out into an odd accusing and name calling war.

-.-; 'How immature' she thought to herself. The silver haired hanyou folded his arms and began walking muttering and complaining, the others followed still arguing and shouting. She sighed, and followed, feeling awfully ignored. She was getting annoyed and bored. InuYasha had now twirled around and shouted out another worthless point.

She lost it. "Oh would shut up, and quit complaining like you're the ONLY hanyou around???" InuYasha's ears twitched wildly and he turned to stare at her. A small gasp emitted her lips, and in a black flash she was leaping away.

That's all for now! Please R&R!!!


End file.
